fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Duck yells at Aladdin
One Saturday afternoon, Daisy Duck decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some vanilla ice cream, milk, vanilla yogurt, vanilla extract, honey, and then some. As soon as Daisy was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father Aladdin came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Daisy?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Daisy yelled. Aladdin did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Daisy cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a vanilla milkshake." Daisy said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Aladdin told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the roller skating rink with Ash today." Daisy threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Aladdin made up his mind. "You will not go to the roller skating rink with Ash today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some pink lemonade sherbet now." Daisy said. "No," said Aladdin. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Daisy shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Aladdin. Since Daisy refused to listen, Aladdin dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Aladdin placed Daisy on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Aladdin said to Daisy. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Daisy decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Wakko Warner, and squeeze him. "Daisy?" Aladdin called. "What?!" "If Wakko doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Daisy screamed. But Wakko just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Aladdin. "Bambi, Thumper, Yakko, and Wakko are nothing but hunks of junk!" Daisy muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Aladdin walked over to her. "Daisy?" "I wanna go to the roller skating rink with Ash." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Aladdin, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Daisy (now dressed in a purple blouse, a pink bow, matching pumps, and a turquoise bracelet on her left wrist) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a purple shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the roller skating rink with Ash no matter what people say." she said. Aladdin noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Daisy." But it was too late. Daisy had left the house without asking Aladdin! At the Pokemon Roller Skating Rink, Ash Ketchum was waiting for Daisy. They ordered two pairs of roller skates that fit their feet. Ash and Daisy walked to the rink and began roller skating while bright lights flashed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Someone